Unplanned For
by XtremeBTRlover
Summary: Okay so this is the edited version of the original story. For those who aren't familiar with it the basic plot is that Logan and Camille go away for two weeks and on their way back they find themselves in an accident. Most of the story is set after it happens and shows how all of the characters struggle to deal with what happens afterwards. Camille's pov mostly,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay so this is the first edited chapter for a story I had already published. I apologize for the time it took me to put it back up but I was trying to think of the direction I wanted to go with this plus I had to put it aside for a time because of my hectic schedule but I promise I'll try to at least post one chapter per week. And I know it may sound like I'm tooting my horn so before you go write some hateful comment about how much I suck trust me I know better than anyone how much I suck and I really don't need anyone else to tell me that. We're all entitled to our own opinion but I would appreciate you giving me the courtesy of not posting hateful comments because I;m not going around posting some on every one of your stories.**

**Sorry for the ramble.I just hate ...Big Time Rush or rather it's concept does not belong to me (I wish) so yeah. disclaimer done with. Now read one.**

_Camille's pov_

I felt the breeze caress my face as I closed my eyes and pulled my robe a little closer. The sweet smell of pine and the sound of birds chirping went in perfect harmony with the view of the sun rising up from beyond the mountains.

I took a quick sip of my coffee cup as I watched the light of the horizon reflect onto the lake that stood only a few feet away. The water glistened with the beauty that could only come from nature . It truly was a sight to behold.

It was almost unbelievable that I was viewing such a thing and yet here I was sitting on the very edge of the log cabins porch watching and sipping on my freshly made coffee.

It been a total surprise when I was told I would even be staying at this astonishing place for the week as a gift for my eighteenth birthday.

I'd arrived on Friday but the week went by all too soon and so today is the day I part and the last time I'll get to see the sunrise out from beyond the trees in such a majestic way. Definitely not going to be the same once I'm back in LA.

I let out a tiny sigh as I set aside my mug and wrap my arms around my legs,allowing my chin to rest upon my knees.

The night we'd gotten here I hadn't had much time to ponder on my surroundings because I'd been overwhelmed with the millions of thoughts and questions running through my head. It was a little discomforting not knowing what to do with myself.

A weekend alone together did have certain implications but of course I was nowhere near prepared. I was a nervous wreck and as bad as it sounds I just wanted to get things over with so I wouldn't have to worry about it much longer.

And now I wish time would just stand still and allow a few more moments before parting ways with what had been week of my life. If only it could last forever...

The sudden feel of the earth moving beside me sent a sudden jolt up my spine but I relaxed just as quickly one I saw the cause.

"The view is beautiful,isn't it?" I said re positioning myself so I was now snuggled into ever comfort arms.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said even though I stood nowhere near such beauty. "Nothing is."

I refused to believe this but chose not to start an argument over such a thing ."I love it here.I wish we'd never have to leave."

"Yeah me,too."He said sighing and rest his head on mine."But how else are we going to give our friends the good news? We can't exactly send a messenger pigeon."

"Why not?" Was my pitiful excuse for a rebuttal but I didn't allow myself to care too much when I looked down at my hand to see thing that now bound us together. Th thing that symbolized eternity .I'd never thought something could make me any happier until my heart filled with joy at the simple thought that this little band nestled onto my ring finger would start what would now be our lives together.

"You're right."I said defeated."It's just...I'm not sure I've had enough of all of this."

"I get it. I really do.I don't want to leave either but the only condition I got from Gustavo for taking the week off was to be back tomorrow."He said with the sincerest sound of remorse."But we can come back during the weekend."

"That would be great."I said as my hand found it's way to his and entangled our fingers together."Though I'm not sure if I can wait that long."

"I feel the same." He said giving my hand a comforting squeeze."But it'll have to do."

"At least I can feel comforted on the fact we'll have an entire life time to be together."I said unable to fight of the idiotic grin now plastered on my face. "...to do what we have been doing all week."

"Are you...um...hungry?"He said in his usual gitty way. I swear it will never get old how nervous he gets when ver I bring up the subject.

"Starving."I said slowly pulling away even though my whole being begged me not to.

"Well...I'll just go..."He said as he stood and started walking away."Make something."

I smiled as he tripped over a chair and quickly picked him self up. I swear he is so accident prone. I went over to sit at the table while he pulled out the ingredients he'd be needing to prepare breakfast.

"So,how do you want your eggs?"

"Surprise me."I said closing my eye .I haven't slept that much all week and yet I felt amazingly rested.I guess that's what love does to you.

"Scrambled it is."He said in a cheery voice.

I played around with the salt and pepper shakers until a plate appeared in front of me along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. I looked up and found that it was now Logan who sported a goofy grin.

"What?" I said feeling the need to know why he'd be smiling so widely.

"Nothing. " He said trying hard to hide is smile and failing miserably.

"Tell me."I whined. I sounded like a spoiled little girl who hated not getting her way but this proven to be the best way to get him to tell me anything.

"I don't think so."He said playing hard ball and taking a seat right across from me.

"Well then."I said pushing away my plate, silently stating that the battle had be declared. "I not hungry anymore."

"Camille."He said scolding, almost in a fatherly way."You have to eat something."

"I won't do it until you tell me why you were smiling like that."I said crossing my arms over my chest and squinting my eyes just the right amount so he'd know I meant business. It was only a matter of time until I got my was notoriously known for giving up too easily especially when I pulled out my puppy dog face.

"Fine."He said giving up as I'd expected. "I was just thinking how lucky I am getting to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh."I said feeling stupid."Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because..."He said putting in a spoonful of eggs in his mouth."It kinda sounded corny."

"Maybe."I said smiling wide."But I like corny. It's one of the greatest qualities a guy can have."

"Is that so?"He said raising his eyebrow."How much do you like it?"

"A whole lot."I said taking my plate back and taking a spoonful of eggs myself."Enough to kiss him every waking moment."

"Well then..."He said grinning mischievously."I guess I'll have to be more corny."

"Your such a tease."I said still a little surprised he wasn't being his usual shy not cocky ,persuasive and flirty since we'd arrived.I guess he was more confident when we it was just the two of us. It had actually surprised me the first night.

**Okay so spring break is about to come to an end and I've barely posted this but I'm going to try and upload atleast 2 more chapters. No promises though. I still have to work and stuff but I will try and do my best. Doesn't matter if I have to give up sleep. **

**Okay so I hope you like it and please review. I enjoy feedback. Don't be afraid to suggest your own ideas on the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for those of you who read the original story ,you might have realized I cut the chapter a little short but that's only because I added so much to that little part I realized I could make three chapters out of that one. **

**I wrote it almost three years ago and had a little less experience in the literary department so I tried to compensate my failure for capturing detail in adding various scenes and dialogues but now that I have suposedly matured I might ,hopefully, manage to better the story.**

**So yeah I may do the same with the other chapters if I deem it fit and I apologize if you dislike the changes but I feel they are needed for the story to develop the way I want it. **

**But yeah this is just a flashback of their first night at the cabin.**

We'd barely set foot in the cabin when he pulled extremely close and kiss me with more passion than I thought he possessed Then he pulled away and proceeded to lead me towards the balcony where there was a romantic candle light dinner for two placed strategically under the stars.

_'I love you.'_He said looking into my eyes in the most captivating way._'I've always loved you and I always will love you.I can't see myself loving anyone else but you.'_

All I could do was watch as he pulled out a small box out of his pocket and opened it.'Camille,would you do me the honor of being my wife?'

No heart warming speech or small talk just straight to the point and yet it felt like he managed to say so much with so little.

_'Yes!Of course I will._" Is what I must of said. Truth be told I can't remember. I wasn't concentrating too hard on whether my heart was going to burst out of my chest or not.

'_Is this why you where so quiet in the car?Why you've been acting so weird lately?'_ I asked suddenly realizing the heavy look he had sported for weeks was finally gone. He seemed relaxed now ,almost as if he was relieved from carrying a huge load off his shoulders.

I felt a wave of relief because for weeks I worried that maybe he had decide he no longer wanted to be with me and was looking for the right moment to break the news. I admit it seemed foolish to think someone like him would do something like that on my birthday but I had always been a pessimist.

Now I realize I was being foolish. I should have know it was nothing serious. Logan got more nervous when things were going great then when they weren't. Pretty odd habit of his but who was I to judge. I used to go around slapping and kissing people randomly to rehearse my scenes.

_'Yeah. Pretty much."_He admitted ._"I've been waiting for this since I myself turned eighteen.I knew it was only a matter of time before you did and well...I guess I wasn't sure if this was the right choice."_

_'Excuse me?'_ I asked very much offended.

_'Sorry. That came out wrong. Let me rephrase that.'_ He said quickly realizing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. He took a deep breathe and began to speak again._ 'I just meant I was worried. I checked and the statistics of young marriages aren't really that great.'_

_'Take me home.'_ I say in my most serious tone.

'_What?_' He asked ignorantly._ 'We just got here. Why would you want to leave?"_

_'I no longer wish to stay here.'_I say coldly._ 'I see no point in staying here when it's ultimately pointless. Our relationship is obviously damned and will end in divorce, so why should we even bother to stay together?"_

_'Camille._' He said what he must consider a comforting tone._ 'I never said that.'_

_'Not in those exact words but the point came across just as clear.'_ I say standing up.

_'You're overreacting. I never meant for you to think that.'_ His stated as he stood up and took a step toward me. His hand reaching for my own.

_'But you obviously thought it yourself?'_ I remarked as I pulled my had out of his reach.

The look on his face was one of hurt either from being denied the ability to touch my hand or having been called out but be it as it may he obviously couldn't deny my allegations. We both knew what a horrible lying ability he possessed He must have realized there was no point in trying to deceive me when the answer was so obvious.

_'See what I mean?'_ I said weakly. There was no point in hiding how hurt I felt. It was sure to be displayed on my face.

This time when he stepped closer I didn't pull away. I allowed him to get close enough and took hold of his hand. He must had thought it was a sign I'd given up on fighting and wanted to make up because the look on his face was genuinely shocked when I pulled off the ring he'd given me just moments ago and placed it in the palm of his hand.

'_You should save this for someone you're completely sure about.'_ I said in the nicest tone I could manage and closed his fingers around it. I then proceeded to turn away and walk inside,towards the room where I had placed my stuff.

He called after me as I rounded the corner into the living room. I could hear him tracing after me as I began to get my stuff together.

_'Camille,please. Let's just talk about this.'_ He begged as he finally caught up.

_'What more is there to say?'_ I asked as digging through my purse. If he refused to take me home I would have to call a cab or Jo for that matter. I'd even hitch a ride if necessary. I just needed to be as far away from here as possible.

_'I'm trying to clear things up._ ' Logan stated. His voice showing off a little irritation of his own. _'There's no need for you to make things more_ difficult_ than they have to be.'_

_'I don't mean to be difficult '_ I fire back as I continue to dig through my purse, mentally cursing myself out for not being more organized. _'I just see no point in discussing this matter any further. You obviously have no faith in us so really we're just wasting time being together. I'd be doing us a favor by just ending it now and avoiding us the divorce paperwork that will come after our unavoidabley failed marriage.'_

I finally found my phone and pulled it out victoriously,quickly dialing the number of a taxi service.

_'Please,This is ridiculous.'_ He stated in an exasperated tone.

_'I don't see how you came to that conclusion when I'm in all my right to be angry. ' _I say putting the phone to my ear._ 'My boyfriend just admitted he has no faith in our relationship thus he must not love me as much as he states he does because other wise he wouldn't be having any doubts.'_

_'That's complete bullshit and you know it!'_ He said raising his voice,obviously rattled by my words._ 'Everyone has doubts. There's no one on earth who's never doubted something. It's human nature.'_

_'Yes,I was hoping to see how far out of the city your taxi service may go."_ I stated when the lady on the other line asked me what she could do for me, completely ignoring what Logan had just said.

_'Well that would depend on the area you wish for us to-'_ I felt my phone being pulling away from my grasp.

_'Never mind. We won't be needing your services after all.'_ Logan said in charming voice. _'Thanks you none the less. Have a nice day.'_

I glared at him as he shut off my phone and turned to look at me innocently.

_'Give me my phone.'_ I said through clenched teeth.

_'You want it?_' He asked in a condescending manner. '_You can't have it back after you've calmed down and we've talked.'_

Not being one to take things to lightly I stalked over to him and tried to snatch it back but he saw me coming and quickly raised it above his headed knowing it'd be a difficult for me to reach it. Not that I didn't try. I jumped up as high as I could manage and reached out for it but with no used the first couple of tries. Then all to easily I got hold of too late did I realize I'd been set up when I felt his arms wrapped around me.

_'I over analyze It's part of who I am. '_ He stated as I struggled to pull away. '_I like math because no matter what procedure you try the answer always results the same. I don't like surprises I like knowing how things will 's why I check for facts and stastics. That's all I've ever known.'_

I began to smack his chest ,make him have to let go . I could feel the pent up tears start to form like they usually do when I'm holding my feelings in for too long and I didn't want him to see me cry.

_'I based my life on the numbers.'_He continued,his hold tightening. _'But I realize they aren't always right about things. Statistically people like like us shouldn't go together. We shouldn't work but we do. I guess I was an idiot for even doubting we could make it because it's obvious we will. We've made it through so much already. I love you and that's all that matters.'_

With that every bit of restraint I once held dissolved and I could feel the hot liquid escape from my eyes and slowly make it's way down my cheeks. I gave up on pushing away and instead rested my head against his chest.

_'So now what?_' He asked after a minute of just holding each other. '_You still want to leave?'_

_'No.' I stated calmly. 'I can stay.'_

After that we decided to skip dinner and head straight to bed. Both ready to properly make up and celebrate our engagement.

**Okay soooo yeah. That's it for chapter two. Not sure about the ending but all in all I'm confident about the rest. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible but like I've stated before,some changes had to be made. Anyway I'd love for you to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted. Had to erase a big chunk from between this chapter and the last becuase it'd seemed like too much mindless drama and there was no need when last chapter had it's filler. So yeah. This basically just tell us what happens on the ride back home.**

"We're just fifteen minutes away from the PalmWoods." Logan said taking my hand in his and kissing it.

I simply smiled but I was screaming on the inside. It seemed like only seconds ago that we were back at the cabin. We even left later than expected because we decided to bid our goodbyes to it to put it in non x rated terms.

"What's wrong?" He asked imediately noticing the panicy look in my eyes. He knew me so well. No amount of acting on my part could fool him.

"Nothing." I sigh. "I'm just nervous."

Knowing what I meant he just nodded and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"How do you think they'll take the news?" I asked after a minute. Hoping that talking about the matter would get rid of the flock of birds currently reciding in my stomaches to stop flying around.

He seemed to really think about it before responding. "They'll be happy for us. Definitely. Maybe a little worried we're going too fast. You know since we're young and there's so many things we should do first before we get married. But all in all no one will doubt it's the right choice. "

Just hearing that made me relax. As always he answered me with what he honestly thought,not with what he thought I wanted to hear and he still managed tosay just the right thing.

"You're right." I laugh a little thinking how silly I'd been. It's not like any of our friends would be utterly against us getting married. Everyone who knew us knew it was inevitable. From the moment we met I knew he was the one.

After that their really wasn't much to discuss so I decided to turn up the radio. I didn't really like the song they were playing so I decided to change stations. I mindlessly moved from one to the other until I thought I passed something familiar.

I quickly flip back to the station I'd just skipped passed and had my suspicions confirmed. I was instantly greated with the familiar tune.

_'Any kind of guy_

_You want girl_

_That's the guy I'll be'_

I smiled widely, floods of memories just pooring in. Though less than three years had passed since I first heard the boys sing the song it felt like an eternity. So much had happened since then. It was almost unbelievable how things went down back then.

"Out of all of our songs..." I heard him say besides me before his chuckling cut him off.

"They have to play the song you sang to win another girls heart?" I offer jokingly.

"No." He said shaking his head trying to get it together. "I was thinking more along the lines of... They have to play the song I sang on the day we first kissed."

"Oh." I say instanly embarrassed. I finally managed to leave the method acting and costumes behind me and become a some what serious actress but time to time I'd be reminded of my crazy past.

"It's just ashame I didn't get a chance to participate all too much." Logan said despite the embarrassment I was so clearly going through. "You really managed to take me by surprise."

"Yeah. Well..." I say feeling the blood start to rise to my face.

"I admit I was a little mad you had ruined my chances with Jo,"He said giving me a teasing smile. "But if you hadn't done that I'd never had known you liked me and I never would've gotten the nerve to ask you I guess you scaring her off was the best thing that could've happened to me."

"To us." I corrected him. Maybe my crazy ways did have their advantages because we really wouldn't be here if it weren't for them.

I was just contempating how well things had turned out for everyone when I heard the sound of screaching tires,our car jolting left.I turned around to see we'd managed to dodge a white Sedan just in the nic of time.

"Oh my god." I say holding my hand over my chest. My heart beating at a million miles per hour.

I had expected that to be it. For it to have been just as simple as us dodging a roge driver but all too some the car swirved in the opposite direction this time the screaching of the tires being acompanied by the honking of horns.

It seemed we hadn't completely escaped death just yet.

"Logan!"I screamed out as I reached for him. I was all I could do with what was happening.

I grabbed onto him as we seemed to spin in a circle and then in some other direction. At this point I was so disoriented that I couldn't exaclty tell which way. All I could was foolishly close my eys eyes and hope for things to be over.

The impact of me crashing against the dashboard was enough to make me open them back, just in time to see the silver porshe heading toward us.

I remained paralized for only a second but things seemed to have slowed down because the car speading it's way towards us managed to stay away long enoguh for Logan to pull behind him ,making me hit against the car door.

I could begin to feel the pain spread from all the hits but it did nothing to distract me from seeing him position himself so he was placing himself as a barrier between me and and the vehicle.

There was time to protest. No chance to argue and tell him to save himself because slow motion afect that had been delivered to me just moments ago was quickly taken away.

All I could to was look at him with scared eyes,wanting to say one last meaningful thing before we perished away but I was silenced before my lips even parted.

Ever thing went silent. No more tires sqreaching ot honking. No heavy breathing or freakishly fast heart beats. Just the silence that would acompany the darkness that managed to make everything disapear and take me along with it.

**So okay I'm not completely sure but I think it came out pretty okay compared to how it was before but if you disagree feel free to say so. Sorry it's so short but from here on out we'll be getting to good stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so yeah last chapter was a bust but here goes. **

When I began to wake up I'd thought I'd died and went to heaven. My eye lids were closed but even then the light was blindingly bright but that was were the resemblance ended.

My body felt stiff and ached all over. There was no reason why I should still feel pain if I were really dead.

Then there was th unearthly beeping sound and the soft almost soundless purr of various machines at work but the thing that made me completely abandon all thoughts of death and helped me pin point where I was, was the easily identifiable smell that invaded my nostrils.

I tried to ignore the unruly smell of lemon pledge as I opened my eyes only to be welcome by the piercing white light and the almost ghost like walls that easily identified any medical facility.

The beeping sound had come from one of the various machines on either side of my bed. I was in nothing but a hospital gown and my underwear. The thin sheet the hospital provided doing nothing to keep me warm.

My arms had wires stuck into them and sported a coupled of nasty bruises. They didn't seem too fresh though. almost as if the had had timed to heal.

That was when I was reminded of the event that had occurred just before I'd been engulfed in the darkness and desperately looked around,trying to find anyone who could explain to me what had happened since then.

"Jo?" I asked as I say my blond friend nestled uncomfortable in a chair next to my bed. She seemed sound asleep and in at other time I would think twice before trying to wake her but it was extremely important that I groaned while I began to shake her but slowly came to.

"Camille?"Suddenly she jolted up ,instantly awake. "Camille! Oh my god ! You're awake!"

"Yeah." I said with a small nod. Feeling guilty that I had nothing more to say. She had obviously been waiting by my side so she could be here when I woke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I say because I am for the most part.

"Do you know why you're here? Can you recall anything that happened?"She asked suddenly serious.

"Yes."I said weakly. My throat ached but I continued."Me and Logan were heading back to the Palm Woods. We were talking and listening to the radio. reminiscing about old times. Then suddenly the car start moving in different directions and we were dodging a lot of cars but one managed to hit us. Logan tried shielding me."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." She said. "You guys were in a big accident. The car that caused it was apparently someone speeding away from robbing a bank or something. You guys weren't the only ones affected. Some cars managed to get away unharmed but at least three others were hit. "

"Are they okay?" I asked genuinely worried about the well being of those passengers.

"Yeah. Most of them just got slighty beat up like you." She took a pass before continuing. "One of the cars wasn't so lucky though. The driver and front passenger were killed. The passenger in the back survived but I think he's to be paralyzed of something."

"What about Logan?" I ask a bit scared of what she'll say.

"He got hit really bad." She said in a smooth voice.

"Is he..." I trail off not being able to say it.

"No." She said knowing what I meant.

I felt relieved that he was still alive but I knew by the look on her face that he wasn't in the best condition.

"You want something to drink?You sound a little hoarse." She said handing me over a glass of water after filling it up. She was obviously trying to comfort me before breaking the news.

I took it without question and took a sip as I watched try and think of how she should start.

"He lost a lot of blood." Were her word of choice as she began pacing back and forth. Her tone was flat and emotionless ."He...um...he's still not awake and they have him in intensive care. He lost a lot of blood. The guys had to give him some but there's still no sign of getting him better."

I let her words sinc in and I try to process them as best as I can before I decide to speak again. She finally stopped pacing and patiently waited in place.

"Do you know which room he's in?" I ask after a couple of minutes.

"Yes."She said."But listen, I know you'll want to see him but I'm not sure it's the best idea. The doctor said that stress wasn't gonna help you get any better."

"Then it'll be best if I go see him." I state calmly. "The longer I wait the more I'll think about it and the more stressed I will become."

"I know. I get that. It's just..."She struggled to find an excuse."Fine but your visit will be short. You're just going to check on his. See how he is and we'll be back here before anyone notices you're gone. And if we get caught you're taking the blame."

"I can agree to that," I say before I begin to pull the wired out my arm.

Jo just nodded and stepped out of the way. She waited at the door until I was done and rushed me out when the halls were empty.

Unfortunately I got pushed behind a plant when a nurse decided to approach her right in front of the elevators.

"What did she say?"I asked once she gone.

"Just that Kendall and the guys wanted to know if you'd woken up."

"Are they here?"I asked dumfounded.I don't know why I hadn't thought of them. It seemed obvious they would be here but my mind seemed to be clouded at the moment and I couldn't think much.

"Since they got the call you were here."Jo said looking over at me."They haven't left since."

"They haven't changed or showered?" I admit I was being a bit snobbish but the thought of it just wasn't very appealing.

"They have actually ."Jo said smiling at my wrinkled nose."Since there isn't a shower in the bathroom here Logan is,they've kinda been using yours."

"Oh."I said."I guess that's okay."

"Are you okay going in there?"

"Um...maybe if I was dressed maybe."I said looking down at myself. Up until know I hadn't thought much about how I was all bare underneath this paper thin gown but now that I realize someone other than Jo would see me I felt very uneasy. "I don't want them seeing me like this.I might have been in a car crash but still. What if Logan's up?I don't want to look this way when he sees me."

"Okay...well..."She looking around and then pulling me towards the supply closet just down the hall.

I said nothing as she opened the door and we stepped inside. It was only after switching outfits that I finally spoke up.

"Are you sure you really want to wear that?"I said looking at her. Now she was the one who was nearly bare.

"I'll be fine.I haven't really left this place either so my Dad's taken it up on himself to bring me a fresh change of clothes everyday. 'll take about an hour before he gets I'll just wait in your room."

"Okay." I say as I nod as I pull the door open. "I'll see you in a bit then."

I sighed as the elevator doors closed and I began to rise. An uneasy feel settling in my stomach. When I arrived to the floor Jo had indicated I took a deep breath and set out to look for the room they had Logan in.

**Okay so I'm hating myself for making such short chapters but I think this might be the only way I can update sooner. So yeah...I apologized and I promise I'll try to make the as long as I can but sometimes they're just going to have to be short. Sorry.**


End file.
